


Bundle of joy

by shethenightwolf



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Love, Parenthood, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 08:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shethenightwolf/pseuds/shethenightwolf
Summary: You and Arthur have been blessed with the best thing that could have ever happened to you.





	Bundle of joy

If someone had asked you a year before if you’d ever wanted to have a child your answer would be no. You were young but it wasn’t the main reason. You didn’t have model parents. Maybe that’s why you ended up in Dutch’s gang. They saved you. Helped you when you needed. Brought back your faith in good. Even if there wasn’t much of it in the world. But they didn’t erase memories from your childhood.

You were thinking about your past when Arthur came back to your tent. It was a late night and everyone else was already sleeping. He quietly laid down on the bed next to you and gently put his arm around your waist.

“Oh, you’re back.” You whispered.

“Sorry, it took me so long.” He kissed your check. “How is my baby girl?”

“She’s fine. Took me two hours to put her to sleep.” You turned back towards his face. “Finally we can have a moment for ourselves.”

He pressed his lips towards yours, pulling you closer when your baby moaned then started crying. Within a second Arthur was standing next to the wooden cradle, taking his precious girl in his strong arms.

“Shhh…” He said swaying her gently. “Daddy’s here with you.”

You felt your heart melting. When you found out about pregnancy 9 months ago you were terrified that you and Arthur wouldn’t manage to be decent parents. He had bad memories connected with his father, but you never really talked about it. You understood how painful these memories were for him.  You remembered well this shock on his face when you told him he’s gonna be a father again. You knew he lost his first child years ago and how much it hurt him. Back then you’d have never thought your baby will bring so much joy into his life.

“My sweethearts.” You said coming towards them. “I think I’ll never get fed up with this view of you two together.”

“I love you so much, Y/N.” He said looking at you. “But damn, I think I love this little one even more…”

“Oh, Mr Morgan.” You put your hands around him, pulling yourself closer to him. “Do you want me to be jealous?”

“About who?” He chuckled. “Our daughter?”

“Actually, she stole my heart too.” You said and stroke her tiny head full of dark blonde hair. “She’s so beautiful.”

“Just like her mother, you know…” He smiled and kissed you in the forehead.

You laid yourself back on the bed, while Arthur put your daughter to her cradle. He joined you a moment later. You rested your head on his shoulder. You both couldn’t help but stare at what you both have done nine months ago.

“So where were we?” He asked after a moment of silence. “Shall we continue making a little brother for our baby girl?”

“Arthur Morgan!” You laughed. “Aren’t you fed up with me being pregnant?”

“Of course not!” He said. “Or maybe… just a little.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” You got up and sat on Arthur’s hips. “And there’s one important matter, in case you forgot, our daughter is a week old and we still don’t have a name…”

Since you gave birth to her you both didn’t have time to choose it. Arthur was busy working for Dutch every day and came back to camp at night. You were mostly sleeping at the time of his returns as you were taking care of your baby girl for all day.

“Beatrice.” He said suddenly.

“Beatrice?” You asked confused. ”Wasn’t that your mother’s name?”

“It was.” He agreed. “That’s why I chose this one. So she could remind me of one of the most important people in my life, Y/N. I wish I could forget my father, but my mother… My mother was a good person.”

“Oh, I see.” You said moved. “Beatrice, it is.”

He smiled and got himself up to kiss you. You kissed him back realizing in the end how lucky you were. You couldn’t dream of a better father for your children than Arthur. Despite all the flaws you had, you knew you both would do anything to keep your daughter safe and happy. To make her childhood one of the best times of her life. And for you, that was just enough.


End file.
